Kuro Kitsunes At Ouran
by Bloodyredblackwolf
Summary: Chi and Masaaki, childhood friends of Haruhi, show up at Ouran, with a ton of mischief and pranks on their mind. But when twins find out these two twins secrets, will they stay at Ouran or will they leave with broken hearts behind? Hikaru/OC/Kaoru, Kyoya/OC, & Tamaki/OC-YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey ppls! This is my 1****st**** Ouran High story! Because some people review my Bleach story and said I needed to put characters as 1****st**** chapter, I'll do that for this story! Hikaru! Kaoru! Will you do disclaimer?**

**Hikaru: Bloodyredblackwolf does not own Ouran High school host club…**

**Kaoru: She does own the third volume of the series and Chiyume(And her boy form), Myasaki(And her boy form). Please enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: Ouran characters **

Name: Chiyume Kage (Blood Dream Shadow)

Age: 15-16 (older twin)

Species: Black elemental vixen

Race: Japanese/German and Italian/Greek

Main element(s): Fire, Ice, and Shadows

Eye color: silver with blood-red pupils with specks of gold

Hair color: Midnight-black

Height: 5 feet tall (in boy form as well)

Appearance: Chi is the smallest of the twins, but she is the oldest, born 3 seconds before Maya. She has shaggy long black hair, with a crimson tint to it, with the bangs covering the right side of her face. Her eyes are a darker shade of silver. She has a tan complexion, which makes it seems she is an outside person, when she would rather be in the shadows. She loves to wear tom-boyish clothing and gothic clothing as well. She painted her nails (claws) black with red tips.

Personality: She is more seductive than her sister, and when as a boy, loves to tease her and the twins, as well as seduce the customers. She's not as playful, but she still is.

Type of Host: Playful and Seductive

Boy appearance: Chi's boy form has short shaggy black hair with black eyes with a red tint (so does Maya's but with hair like Kyoya's).

Name: Myasaki Kage

Age: 15-16

Species: Black elemental vixen

Race: Japanese/German and Italian/Greek

Main element(s): Lightening, Water, & Shadows

Eye color: silver with blood-red pupils with specks of gold

Hair color: Midnight-black

Height: 5'5 (in boy form as well)

Appearance: Maya is the tallest of the twins, but she is the youngest, born 3 seconds after Chi. She has straight long black hair, with a blue tint to it, with the bangs covering the left side of her face. Her eyes are a lighter shade of silver. She has a tan complexion, which makes it seems she is an outside person, when she would rather be in the shadows. She loves to wear tom-boyish clothing and gothic clothing as well. She painted her nails (claws) white with black tips.

Personality: She is more playful than her sister, and when as a boy, loves to tease her and Kyoya, as well as play with the customers. She's not as seductive, but she still is.

Type of Host: Playful and Seductive

Boy appearance: Maya's boy form has short straight black hair with black eyes with a crimson tint to them.

Note: There is one other character, but my friend has yet to tell me what he looks like or draw him. All I know is that his name is Haku and he likes Tamaki.

**Me: Well, that's all for now! –Looks around from hiding spot and tiptoes out, only to be tackled- DANGIT! How'd you find me?**

**Twins: Your just too easy to find…-Looks down and sees author missing- Well dang, she got away from us again. Anyway, R&R! –Goes off to find author-**


	2. Playful Kitsunes At Ouran

Chapter 2: Chapter 1: Playful Kitsunes at Ouran.

**Me: Hey everyone! So here is second chapter! Oops! Gotta hide! -runs and hides in the shadows- OH! Hunny-sempai! Will you do disclaimer?**

**Hunny-sempai: Bloody-chan does not own Ouran High School Host Club. She only owns her characters Chiyume and Chi and her friend owns Myasaki and Masaaki! Also her other friend owns Haku, who will come in later. **

**Song belongs to group 2 PM! called Take Off**

_Kimi to deatta no wa_

_Tada no guzen jyanai_

_Kore wo unmei to yobunda_

_Sono hitomi ni utsuru_

_Bokutachi ga kagayaite_

_Irareru yo ni Zutto mitsume tsuzukete_

_(I'll be) Itsu no himo kimi ni_

_(With you) Egao wo tayasanai_

_Ima koko de chikaitai (you and me)_

_(Please be) Dakara moshi kono mune ga_

_(With me) Michi ni mayou hi ni wa_

_Mirai e no tobira wo hiraite hoshii..._

A hand snaked out and grabbed the phone, and flipped it open. "'Ello?" A sleepy feminine voice asked.

"Hey sis! You do know school starts today right?"

The phone was shut with a snap and a blur jumped out of the bed. A small and petite girl, with dark silver eyes and long shaggy black hair, stared at her reflection in a full-length mirror. A snap sounded out and then in the girl's place stood a small 15-16 year old boy.

"Now don't I look handsome or what?"

The boy grinned, showing off two pairs of pure-white fangs. 'Now those are the only things animalistic that can show.' And with that 'he' sprinted out of the room and ran out the front door and into the limo waiting on 'him' and joined 'his twin brother'.

* * *

**Note: Will now be using the twin girl's boy names and calling her and she, him and he.**

Haruhi ran towards the Host Club, fearing that she wouldn't make it and Kyoya would add to her debt. Keeping her head down, she didn't see someone in front of her until she smacked right into someone's chest, knocking herself and the person down.

"Owie…" they both said, rubbing their heads, then looked up at each other.

**_"Haruhi?/Myasaki?"_**

"Myasaki?! Are you alright?" A smaller version of Myasaki asked, walking up to them, and stopped, their eyes widening.

"Haruhi?!" The person exclaimed, with a huge grin.

"Hey, Chiyume." Haruhi said standing up and holding a handout to Myasaki. She grabbed it and pulled her then noticed something.

"Hey, guys, why are you disguised as boys?"

_**"Would you want to be dress as a yellow buffalo?"**_

"Good point." She remarked.

**"So...Where were you heading to in such a rush?"**

"DANG! I need to get to the Host Club and fast!" She panicked.

Slowly, fox grins appeared on the twin's faces, making Haruhi suspicious.

"So...You need..."

"To get somewhere..."

**"Fast?"**

With that Chi grabbed Haruhi and placed her on his back, with Masaaki standing beside.

"Ready..."

"Set.."

"Wait I'm not ready!"

**"GO!"**

With that, the twins sped off, flying around the corners and running through the empty hallways, until they stopped

in front of the door.

"Are you...

...alright,

**Haruhi?"**

"I'm fine...just out of...breath." she gasped out, and the twins put on pitiful looks.

**"We're sorry, Haruhi." **they whimpered out.

Suddenly, a blonde blur flew out the doors and, instead of landing on Haruhi, it landed on Chi.

"Haruhi! Where have you been?! Oto-san has been worri-" Looking down, his expression went to one of curiosity, as instead of seeing Haruhi's chocolate brown eyes, he saw a smaller boy's freaked out coal black with a red tint.

"Ne, Chi! Are you alright?" A taller version of named boy asked, with lighter eyes and straighter hair.

"I'm fine, just in shock."

He then smirked, and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, shocking him.

"Ne, and just, who are you, cute blonde?"

"Ta-Tamaki So-Souh." the blonde stuttered out.

"Ne, but you don't look fully Japanese."

"That's because I'm half French."

"Really?" The boy's eyes widened and he grinned, then he leaned foward and whispered in Tamaki's ear,

"votre si mignon je veux te baiser maintenant"

The blonde then turned beet red and fainted on top of the boy, who then started laughing his head off.

"Ne, nii-san, did you have to say THAT to the poor boy?" Masaaki giggled.

"What did he say?" Haruhi asked.

**"You really don't wanna know." **

* * *

The rest of the Club had been sitting around the room with their customers, when the doors burst open, making everyone turn towards the doors.

The girls eyes suddenly widened and they squealed, making two of the newcomers cover their ears.

"Ne, nii-san, the girls are quite loud, right?" One of them said, making the girls look at him.

Short, straight black hair shined in the light with a blue tint to it, stopping right at his chin, with part of it covering the left side of his face . His eyes were a coal black with a light red tint to them.

Instead of the uniform, he wore a red wife-beater and white cargo jeans. He had 4 piercings in one ear and 3 in the other ear. He had black flip-flops on his feet.

"Jeez, make me go deaf, why dontcha?" A deeper voice whispered.

A smaller version of the taller boy was mock glaring at the girls, with short, shaggy black hair with a red tint in the light with the bangs covering the right side of his face, also with black eyes but with a darker red tint. He was wearing a black wife-beater with black cargo jeans and combat boots.

He had 3 piercings in one ear and 9 in the other.

"Ahhh! There's more twins in the Host Club!"

**"Gomen, ladies, but we're not apart of this 'Host Club' you speak of."**

Suddenly, a girl started to sniffle and tear up.

"Well,*hic* can we at least know your names?" she asked hopefully.

"Very well, but I'll only tell if those twins tell me theirs..." the smaller twin began

"And that tall black-haired glasses boy tells me his."the taller twin ended.

"Well I'm Hikaru Hitachiin..."

"And I'm Kaoru Hitachiin..."

_**"And we are the Hitachiin twins."**_

"I'm Kyoya Ootori."

The tall black-haired teen said indignantly.

"Well then, I'm Chi Kage..."

"And I'm Masaaki Kage..."

**"And we're the Kage twins"**

"Ne, what a beautiful pair of onyx eyes, right nii-san?" Masaaki purred out, pulling Kyoya's face down gently by his chin so to see them better.

"Eh, Masaaki, I'm too busy staring at these twins eyes. They are such a beautiful shade of topaz." Chi purred back, holding both twins by their chins in his hands.

"Hey nii-san..."

"...Yeah Masaaki...?"

"Seems as though these girls want to keep seeing us, what od you say..."

"...to becoming hosts in this club? Why I say..."

**"Why not?"**

"No!" Haruhi yelled out, dragging a still unconscious Tamaki.

**"And why not?"**

The twins whined out, giving her puppy-eyes, though she just turned her head.

**"Oh Kyoya-sempai."**

"Yes?"

"Can we have a dish..."

"...of fancy..."

**"Tuna?"**

The twins asked, grinning when they saw their childhood friend's body stiffen.

"You wouldn't."

"You mean..."

"Eat the dish of fancy tuna..."

**"In front of you? Nah, we're not that heartless."**

The twins took the dish and Chi picked up a piece of tuna by her fingers, laying his tongue out and placing the tuna in his mouth, chewing slowly.

Haruhi started shaking and her hands twitched.

Masaaki also grabbed a piece and went to place it in his mouth when,

"Stop! You can join, just please, stop!" Haruhi yelled out, giving them pleading eyes.

The twins then smirked and wrapped their arms around her waist and purred out,

**"We knew you would see it our way, Haruhi." **

They then went over towards Kyoya and his customers and told him the news.

All the while, Haruhi was muttering, "Tricky sly fox boys."

* * *

_**"Hey why's Tono unconscious?"**_

"Now now, we can't tell every single little prank we do, right Masaaki?" Chi said giggling, while Masaaki nodded.

"Though I do suppose he needs to wake up."

With that, Chi stalked over towards Tamaki and blew on his ear, startling him awake.

"Wakey wakey, Tamaki-sempai." Chi smirked down at him, while he still looked confused.

"Oh? Your still out of it? Maybe you need a little wake-up call."

And with that, Chi started dragging Tamaki by his collar towards the back.

"Come come, Tono! Chi-chan needs some attention." Chi purred out, snapping Tamaki into focus.

"NO!I DON'T WANT MY 1st TIME TO BE WITH A BOY!" the blonde screeched.

"Your still a virgin?" The small boy raised an eyebrow, then smirked.

"I'll be gentle." he purred.

_**"Be gentle on him, Chi-chan.! And Tono! Let us know if he's good." **_

The orange-haired twins grinned and waved as they walking (well dragged in Tamaki's case) past their table.

"HARUHI! PLEASE HELP ME!"

The blonde grabbed the girl's leg and looked up at her, giving her puppy eyes.

"Chi...*giggle* ...I think you've tortured him enough."

She said, laughing.

"Awww...fine."

Chi pouted, and let go of Tamaki's shirt collar.

"Ne, nii-san, did you have to almost give the poor boy a heart attack?" Masaaki asked teasingly.

"But of course! I'm not known as the palyful and seductive type fer nothin."

"Hey! Why don't we go and see what the others do, ne?"

"Splendid idea. After all, we have no customers at the moment. You can go check out Kyoya and I can check out the twins and Honey and Mori."

* * *

_**Chi's P.O.V...**_

"As much as I want to attend the party," Hikaru started as he stood from his seat and grasped his twin's chin to gaze lovingly in his eyes. "I would much rather spend time with you, Kaoru."

"Don't be upset, Hikaru." Kaoru whispered. "I know exactly how you feel." Their guests screamed in joy at the display, hearts appearing around their heads.

I smirked from where I was currently perched at, which was on a branch above the twins. Luckily, me and Masaaki were dressed for the tropical appearance, and mine made me blend in better with the shadows.

Purring low in my throat, I crouched down ready to strike. When Hikaru got up to go back to his seat, I attacked.

* * *

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

As Hikaru walked back towards his chair, a black blur tackled him, making them roll on the ground, until Hikaru landed on top, pushing the attacker to the floor. He went to yell down at the attacker, until he saw playful black eyes with a dark red tint.

"Chi?..."

"Ello Hikaru-_kun."_The smaller boy purred out, pulling Hikaru closer by his chin.

"Missed me at all?"

"..."

Hikaru suddenly noticed how close their faces were to each other. He scrambled up and held a hand out to Chi, who grabbed it hoisted himself up.

As he walked back to his chair, Hikaru felt his heart beating faster than before.

'Whats wrong with me?'

When he looked up, he saw Chi asking Kaoru's and his customers a question.

"Would you lovely ladies like a foot-rub?" he purred out.

"N-no, we're fine, Chi-kun." the girls said, blushing.

The boy pouted, then his eyes lite up and he turned and looked at Kaoru, and pounced on his foot.

"Tsk tsk, Kaoru-_kun._You haven't been taking very good care of your feet if their this rough."

The smaller boy tsked while his fingers rubbed every part of Kaoru's foot.

He then grinned when he heard the younger twin whimper in delight.

* * *

_**Kaoru's P.O.V.**_

'Holy crap! This feels amazing!'

I thought to myself as Chi was still rubbing my foot. His smooth and soft fingers finally found THAT spot, and I let out a chuckle, making the him stop.

He then suddenly smirked and ran his fingers over that spot again, making another chuckle escape my mouth.

Then he launched an assault on both of my feet, making me double over in laughter.

"Did that feel good, Kaoru-_kun?"_

A sultry deep voice said, making me look up suddenly.

Chi's face was so close to mine and my heart was beating almost through my chest.

_**"Ah! They were almost kissing!"**_

_****_"Play along."

Chi whispered in Kaoru's ear and he nodded.

"Hey,Hikaru?"

"Yeah,Kaoru?"

"What do you think bout having Chi in our romance?"

Kaoru said, smirking and holding Chi against his chest.

Hikaru got the idea and placed both hands on the chair handles and leaned in close towards Chi's face.

"Now, now, boys. What makes you think I can handle you both, if I cant even handle one of you?"

Chi smirked on the inside when he saw the twins sad expressions.

"Hm...Well I might think about it, IF you play a game with me."

Chi said, eyes gleaming.

_**"What game?"**_

_****_The twins asked curiously.

"The game is called..."

TBC!

* * *

**ME: -running- CANT TALK RIGHT NOW! AM RUNNING FROM TWO EVIL TWINS! ER...RENGE! YOU DO ENDING!**

**RENGE: YAY! PLEASE R&R! NO FLAMES PLEASE! -looks and sees twins hugging and cuddling author,pulls out camera and starts snapping photos-**

**ME: CAN SOMEONE HELP ME?!**


	3. Host Club comes to the twins house !

**Me: Hey! So I finally got away from those twins. Anyway, will Ranka do disclaimer?**

**Ranka: Bloody-chan does not own any of the Ouran characters. She only owns Chiyume(and her boy form) and Myasaki(and her boy form) belongs to her friend. Haku will come whenever Bloody-chan puts him in. Anyway enjoy.**

**Me: OH! And I'm skipping over to when they go on summer vacation and Haruhi gets that job and my twins are at their house, and they go over and help out. Except now, Hikaru AND Kaoru both get jealous of Chi, so the Host Club puts them all on a date together. And did I mention the Host's find out the twins are girls?**

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Host Club at Chi's And Masaaki's House!**_

_**(idk how many months there was between episodes until their summer vacation, so I'm just putting at as 3 months)**_

_**3 months later…**_

_sakki made to itteru koto chigau ja nai _

_chotto dake sugao miseta keredo _

_zutto iraira iraira shite wa _

_atashi o mono mitai ni atsukatte _

_sakki made to itteru koto chigau ja nai_

_dareka no sei ni shite wa nigekakure shiteru hibi _

_ate ni naranai wa _

_anata ga inai to iya iya tte ieru wagamama _

_(zutto kienai you ni kesanai you ni) _

_aijou? yuujou? shiritai koto wa nandemo _

_(aimai sugite wakaranai yo) _

_itsuka kokoro no oku no doa o tataku _

_anata o matteiru_

_sakki kara jibun no koto bakkari ja nai _

_chotto gurai kizutsuite mitara? _

_sou yatte yasashii kotoba de gomakasanaide _

_shinjirarenai wa _

_kakkotsukenaide yo -_

Two hands reached out and touch the phone at the same time.

"It's my phone, Myasaki."

A deep voice snarled.

"Well, I know how you are in the morning, so I was going to answer it!"

A lighter voice snapped back.

Grabbing the phone, Chiyume placed it to her ear.

"Yeah, Haruhi?"

_Please tell me I called before they got there!_

"What do you mean?"

Myasaki asked, curiously.

_Tamaki-sempai found out I wasn't home, then Myasaki's Kyoya told him where I was then, they just found out where you guys stay at during the summer!_

"**WHAT?!" **

The twins yelled almost falling out of the bed.

"When did the idiot king…"

"Say they were…"

"**Coming over?"**

_12:00 SHARP! AND RIGHT NOW IT"S 11:50!_

"Dang! Couldn't we get at least…"

"…Another hour of sleep?"

_**DING-DONG!**_

The twins cursed and snapped their fingers, still cursing mentally at their idiot Host king. Both pulling on tank tops and boy shorts, they changed to their boy forms, still mentally cursing Tamaki.

Using the Bat-man pole to get to the door faster (1), they opened it right when Tamaki was about to ring it again.

"What the Heck gave you the idea…"

"That we would want to be woken up at 11:50 to your obnoxious battering."

The twins growled out, each emitting a dark aura. The group gulped, each terrified, except Haruhi.

"Well what are ya wanting fer?"

"Come-on in!"

Luckily, before they came, the twins had told their butlers,staff and other family members to call them Master, or their boy names, instead of Milady or girl names.

"Young masters, will you be leaving for the villa later?"

Their butler, Villi am, asked politely.

"**But of course, Villi."**

The twins answered happily.

"OH! Villie, please let the rest of the staff know that when any of our friends need anything, and when they do all they have to do is pull the large rope in every room, that they need to answer to them right away."

" Very well,Master Masaaki. It shall be done."

"You may be excused, Villie. Who we need now is Lurch(2)."

**"Hey Hunny-sempai, would you like to pull the rope?"**

"Yes, please!" Picking him up, Chi carried him to the rope.

"On three...1..."

"2..."

**"3!"**

And with that, Hunny-sempai yanked the rope down, with the bell sounding like a scream.

_"You screamed?"_

A large man, with light purple skin and straight short black hair, wearing a butlers outfit, appeared behind the rope.

**"Lurch! Our guests need their things taken to the rooms on our hall, and under no circumstance are they to go anywhere near the 4th floor. Got it?"**

With a nod and a groan, the man carried their things up the stairs, and went to the right of the staircase.

"We'll show you to your rooms later. Right now, we need someone else to give you a tour, since Masaaki has to go visit our grandma on the 4th floor and I visit our Uncle on the 3rd floor."

Chi said while Masaaki looked around, then smirked.

"Hey!Pugsley! Come here!"

When the group looked over, they saw a short,chubby, kid, with straight blonde hair and black beady eyes, wear a bumble-bee like t shirt with black shorts.

"Yeah, cuz?"

**"We need you to show our friends around the house. But do not go near the 4th floor, got it?"**

"Gotcha cuz! Tell Grandma and Uncle Fester me and Wednesday said 'Hi'"!

**"Will Do!"**

And with that, the twins disappeared up the stairs.

"Whats on the 4th floor?"

"I can't even tell you that. Cuz will kill me if I do."

Pugsley said, shivering.

'They'll especially kill me if I say they were girls.'

"Hey...Pugsley was it? What's with the explosion noises?"

"Oh! Uncle Fester and Chi must be blowing stuff."

"Wheres his lab at?"

"3rd floor, why?"

When Pugsley didn't hear a reply, he spun around saw that the club had disappeared.

"CRAP!"

He then pulled out a swampy green colored cellphone.

_They're creepy and they're kooky,_

_Mysterious and spooky,_

_They're all together ooky,The Addams Family._

_Their house is a museum_

_Where people come to see 'em_

_They really are a scream_

_The Addams Family.-_

"Yeah Pugsley?"

_The Club ran off! I think they went towards Uncle Fester's lab where he and Chi are blowing stuff up!_

Myasaki eyes narrowed and she snarled.

"Ok, Pugsley. As long as they don't go up to the 4th floor, they'll be alright."

'Though we need to keep an eye on those twins.'

She thought to herself.

"Would you feel better if I called Chiyume and let her know their headed her way?"

_I would really appreciate it!_

"Alright. Ciao!"

With that, she ended the call and then started calling her sister...

* * *

_**Chi's P.O.V.**  
_

_Kimi to deatta no wa_

_Tada no guzen jyanai_

_Kore wo unmei to yobunda_

_Sono hitomi ni utsuru_

_Bokutachi ga kagayaite_

_Irareru yo ni Zutto mitsume tsuzukete_

_(I'll be) Itsu no himo kimi ni_

_(With you) Egao wo tayasanai_

_Ima koko de chikaitai (you and me)_

_(Please be) Dakara moshi kono mune ga_

_(With me) Michi ni mayou hi ni wa_

_Mirai e no tobira wo hiraite hoshii..._

Me and Uncle stopped what we were doing and I pulled off her headphones.

Pulling out the black cellphone, I flipped it open with my teeth and answered.

"Wassup, sis?"

_Host club headed your way!_

"Gotcha! Tell Gran-mama I said to give Fester a bath for me, he's starting to smell really bad."

_Ciao!Also you need to check if the twins are with them!_

"Ciao!"

With that, I snapped my fingers and changed my form, smirking to himself.

"It's getting more easier to change to that form. Now, Uncle Fester..."

I grinned, holding up a dynamite and a match and lighting it.

"CATCH!"

**BOOM!**

"WOOHOO! Now that's kicking the old kidneys."

**KNOCK - KNOCK!**

"COME IN!-BOOM!"

* * *

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

The club slowly opened the door to the lab, cautiously peeking around the door.

There in the middle of the room, stood Chi covered in soot.

He had both of his hands on the lever of a explosion maker(3), and he was smirking at an older man evilly.

"Ready, Uncle Fester?"

They then notice that his Uncle was attached to a ton of dynamite and barrels and rockets.

"Gimme your best shot, Chi!"

"ALRIGHT! YOU ASKED FER IT!"

With that, he shoved down on on the lever.

_**BOOM!**_

"WOOHOO! That's getting the old brain kicking!"

Chi was doubled over in laughter, holding his sides.

"OK! YOUR TURN!"

With that, he pulled out a remote control and pressed a red button on it.

**_Kaboom_**_**!**_

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Chi then bounced all over the room, yelling in glee.

"OMG! THIS TOO AWESOME!"

Chi then landed on the wall and slid down, grinning happily.

He then noticed something.

"Hey! Where is Kyoya and the twins?"

Tamaki and Hunny started whistling innocently, not looking at the smaller twin.

Haruhi and Mori gave him apologetic glances, while Haruhi held up 4 fingers.

The smaller boy then started shaking uncontrollably, while a black aura emitted around him.

_"I'm gonna KILL them!"_

The boy snarled out, disappearing out the door.

'I feel bad for them'

Everyone in the lab was thinking.

* * *

_**"This floor has a very dark corridor."**_

The twins said out loud.

Kyoya just shook his head and pushed his glasses back up.

"We probably are on the 4th floor."

Kyoya then froze, feeling the dark aura behind them and turn around slowly.

**_"Ne, Kyoya-sempai?"_**

The twins called to him and turned around, not hearing anymore foot-steps.

They then froze, seeing a half-crazed looking Chi with a black aura.

"I'm glad I left Kyoya-sempai to deal with Masaaki. That way, no one will have to see what I'm gonna do to ya."

The small boy tackled them both, making them roll into a room.

The roll knocked the twins against the wall, who were afraid to even look at the ticked off boy in front of them.

* * *

_**Chi's P.O.V.**_

I looked at my prey, grinning predatorily.

_**:Why not change into a girl and kiss them?:**_

My demon form purred out, wanting to taste the twins.

I grinned and changed form, my black eyes slowly turning to a dark silver with specks of gold.

A black tail appeared,wagging in excitement and fox ears also appeared, perked up and twitching.

I purred low in my throat, and leaned in towards the twins faces, right when I saw Kaoru being the brave one and opening his eyes.

' The one who opens their eyes 1st gets kissed first.'

* * *

_**Kaoru's P.O.V.**_

I opened my eyes and looked down expecting to see Chi, instead I saw a beautiful girl staring back at us.

She had long shaggy black hair with dark silver eyes, with red pupils and specks of gold in them. The weird thing was, she had two fox ears and a long black tail wagging behind her. Though the weird thing should have been, that she had her face right up to mine.

"You don't recognize me, Kaoru-_kun?"_

The girl whispered right in my ear, making me shiver.

"No. Who are you?"

I whispered right back.

The girl then sighed to herself and started changing in front of me, slowly turning into the boy that me and Hikaru had admitted to having a crush on.

"Ch-Chi?"

"Actually, its Chiyume."

She then changed back into the girl from before and smirked up at me, making me shiver from the look.

She then started to lean up closer towards me when,

BAM!

Chiyume jumped away from me and turned and looked over at the door entrance.

"Phrfer itchge usades growl giggle."

A short,very hairy man,'I think', wearing purple spectacles and a black hat,

appeared in the doorway.

"Yeah, we're fine, Cousin It."

'Well that explains the VERY hairy body.' I thought, then stiffened when I heard a groan beside me.

"Neh, Hikaru, your finally up?"

I asked him, smirking.

"Ehhh, what happened while I was unconscious?"

"Oh, not much, just that Chi happens to be a girl."

Hikaru stiffened and slowly looked up.

When he saw Chiyume, all he could say was,"How?"

"Hey, at least we're not gay. That's the good part of this discovery."

He only shrugged.

"Come on you two! I need to get ready to fix dinner and I wanna start early."

With that, she disappear through the door after her cousin, with us running after her.

* * *

**_The Next Day..._**

**_"THANK YOU! PLEASE COME AGAIN!"_**

Haruhi and Myasaki said, then said,

_**"WELCOME!"**_

When a new customer came in.

"Ne, Chiyume-nee! New customer is here!"

Myasaki called to her sister, who perked up from the conversation she was having with the twins.

"Hai, be right there, Myasaki!"

Walking over, she then grinned mischievously up at the customer, only to freeze when she saw light blue eyes stare back at

her in recognition.

"Chi-Chiyume?"

"Huh? Aito?"

* * *

_**A few minutes before...**_

The twins had been having a discussion on different dog and cat breeds, and which ones they favored the most with Chiyume, though they had really been looking at her outfit, and trying to point out the differences between her and Chi.

While Chi had been playful and seductive,

Chiyume was (though she was those also at times) calm and mysterious, as was her sister,

only putting their input into the conversation if needed, though they now did even funnier pranks on Tono than they did before.

There was also the differences in their looks.

Where Chi had short, shaggy black hair with black eyes and a crimson hue, Chiyume had long, shaggy black hair with a red hue and dark silver eyes with gold specks.

Going back to the outfit, Chiyume was wearing a black with crimson stripes long-sleeved, off the shoulder, shirt with a white wife-beater under it and black boy shorts, while she was wearing red with black stripes knee-high stockings.

"Ne,Chi-nee! New customer here!"

Her sister called out, making the twins look at her.

Myasaki was wearing a long-sleeved, off the shoulder, dark purple shirt with black stripes, with a dark blue wife-beater under it and camouflage boy shorts. A green bandanna was tied over her hair, which was in a high ponytail.

"Hai, be right there, sis!"

Standing up front her chair, she walked over towards the newcomer, putting a mischievous smile on her face. That is, until she saw who it was.

Staring back at her with shocked light blue eyes,covered by shaggy brown hair in need of a haircut,

was her friend from elementary and middle school, Aito, brother of Haruhi's friend, Arai.

"Chi-Chiyume?"

"Aito?"

**'Sis? What the heck is he doing here?'**

She asked Myasaki mentally.

**:How should I know? I don't stalk him like he stalks you!:**

**'Urusai!'**

The two girls were physically glaring at each other, while they were cursing at each other mentally.

Cursing under her breath, she looked down to see the twins sitting between them and looking back and forth from Aito to her, with freaked out expressions on their faces.

"So, how have you been Aito?"

The twins looked at her.

"Great, actually, and you?"

The twins turned towards him.

"What are you doing here?"

Finally noticing the twins and Tamaki, who had just recently joined the two,

Aito looked down at them with a raised eyebrow, then turned questioning eyes towards Chiyume.

"Who are they?"

"Those two are Hikaru and Kaoru, and that is..."

Chiyume stopped, thinking to what she had heard Tamaki tell Haruhi and grinned, ready to hurt him emotionally.

"...an acquaintance."

She saw Tamaki give a shocked look at her and then went and sulked in a corner.

**'Not my fault he wanted us to call him an acquaintance.'**

While Tamaki was busy sulking, Chi turned towards Aito.

Growling low in her throat and knew she would somehow regret this, she asked him if he wanted some tea.

He agreed and they both went to a table, the others pulling up to it with chairs, except Hikaru and Kaoru.

"...And when we were in middle school, I or Arai would usually find these two and Haruhi studying under a tree or Mya and Haruhi would be, while Chi

would be napping somewhere up in the tree."

"Not my fault I hate to study." Chi said in defense.

"Oh but when it came time for tests, boy did Nee-san always ace them! She was at the top of our class back at middle and elementary."

Myasaki said, bursting with pride for her sister.

Tamaki then looked around, smiling when he found the two people he was searching for.

"Hikaru!Kaoru! Come on over here! Don't want to learn about both the twins and Haruhi's childhood?"

He asked gleefully.

_**"Nah,besides, that guy is only gonna be here for awhile, why talk to him and get to know him, when we won't even get**_

_**to see him when we go back to school or try to be friendly, when we're never even gonna see him again. We're telling ya, the girls sure can be idiotic when it comes to picking fri-" SMACK!**_

**"ENOUGH!" **Chi snarled,holding a red hand,

while twins each held a red cheek with a shaky hand, while the Host Club and Aito looked on in surprise.

No one had really thought Chi would slap the twins, they had seen Haruhi get up to go over to them, but had been slow in seeing Chiyume run towards them and to even raise her hand to them.

**"So what if we won't get to see him or Arai after our vacation? That's why we're spending time with him now and not waiting till the end.**

**And to think, i didn't think of you two as the jealous type. Or the type to not even try to like our old friends."**

At this is when the twins noticed tears coming down her face, and their eyes widen.

**"It seems I was wrong then. Your like everyone. Picky about this, picky about that. And to even call us idiotic?! Well then, I must have been**

**idiotic into thinking of you two as my best friends then!"**

**_"W-Wait Chiyume! We didn't m-"_**

When they reached out towards her, she stiffened and backed away, shaking her head.

**"Don't come near me, don't touch me and DON't EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!"**

With that final sentence, she ran out of the dining room and up the stairs, slamming a door shut while she was at it.

Haruhi and Myasaki then sighed and said together.

**_"Chi's world is still so small."_**

Seeing their confused faces, Haruhi explained it for them.

"Back in elementary school, me and Mya here were already best friends, but Chi had yet to join.

Because Mya was so kind and gentle, many boys tried to go after her, even after she kept declining their offers.

So when we became friends, the boys then had a way to try to get friendly with her,by pretending to be friendly with me."

"And that was the day my Nee-san showed up."

Myasaki grinned happily.

* * *

_Flashback (YAY!)_

_A younger Haruhi sat on a bench, crying into her small hands. _

_"HARU-CHAN!"_

_A soft voice yelled out, making the girl look up._

_Myasaki came running towards her and skidded to a halt in front of the bench._

_"Listen Haru-chan! I have some fangtastic news...What happened to your eye?!"_

_Mya gently pulled the girl's hands away and gasped at what she saw._

_"Who did this to you? Was it that kid that's been bothering you lately?"_

_"Awww...And here I thought it would take you longer to figure it out."_

_Turning around quickly, Mya could not dodge the attack fast enough,and was hit in the face with a baseball bat, making her yelp._

_"Hey, don't go hurting that little prize right there, Kumo." One boy said._

_"Yeah, she's the only reason that we're friends with the nerd anyay." Another said._

_"I'm warning you. If you hurt any of us again, I will tell my twin sister about it."_

_"Ooohhh~ And what is she gonna do? Cry and whine like a'lil baby?"_

_They mocked._

_"Nahhh, I'm just gonna kick your butt."_

_The boys then jumped, startled and turned around, seeing a little girl standing behind them with her arms crossed._

_She had mid back shaggy black hair with a red hue and glaring dark silver eyes._

_She was wearing a blood-red tank top and black boy shorts, with black combat boots._

_"Nee-SAN!"_

_Mya said in relief, making the boys look back and forth between the two._

_'Hey lil sis, are these boys not treating you right? Do you want me to take care of them?"_

_She was about to answer, when the boys started laughing._

_"Y-you actually think you can land a hit on us?! Your just a girl! And a small one at that-" **BOOM!**_

_The guy was kicked a few feet back and through a wall, making the others look at her with their mouths open._

_"Its one thing to say I can't fight. But your in too deep if you also make fun of my height!'_

_And with that, she attacked the gang of boys, with other two cheering her on._

**_Later..._**

_When she finished, she skipped over and jumped on top of the bench, looking down at Haruhi curiously._

_"So your the best friend of me sis, huh? Well then," she held out her hand towards the girl and gave a fanged grin._

_'I'm Chiyume Kage! Would you like to be my friend as well, Haru-Chan?"_

_Harui smiled and quickly shook the young demoness's hand. _

_"Sure!"_

_(AWWW!:( ) End Flashback_

* * *

"After that, Chiyume followed us everywhere, making sure no fan-boys bothered us. While we had to make sure none came after her.

We were her only friends until we met Aito and Arai. Then we all seperated in middle school, and finally met up again this year.

So I'm guessing Chiyume didn't make anymore friends until she met you guys."

Haruhi finished, looking at the guys faces, which each looked shocked.

Myasaki then came downstairs and looked around the room, eyes looking panicked.

"She's Gone! I can't find Nee-san anywhere and Villi said she didn't come back! If we don't find her soon-"

**Boom!**

Thunder sounded from outside, making Haruhi suddenly freeze and Myasaki panic even more.

"NO!

Chiyume is terrified of lightening and thunder! She gets so scared she won't even move!"

Tamaki'e eyes widen,

then he turned and looked at the twins to yell at them,

but they had vanished.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

Her sister kept calling, but she would just hang up after every time.

**'I'm not going back. Those twins lost my trust after what they did-' BANG! 'EEEKKK!'**

Chiyume mentally screamed,

and begin looking around frantically for shelter.

**'I can't believe I'm afraid of lightening! Mya is half lightening kitsune, yet I'm not afraid of her!'**

Spotting an abandoned church, she transformed and ran into there, pushing against the door opened and looked around.

Seeing a table at the front, she ran hid under there, shaking her fur and transforming back, shaking in fear.

**'It's just thunder and lightening, it's just thunder and lightening-BANG! Oh forget this, I'm scared as heck right now.'**

Whimpering, she didn't hear the voices until she heard her name called.

_**"Chiyume?" **_

She kept whimpering while keeping her ears covered, yelping when a flash of lightening appeared outside.

Suddenly, headphones were put gently put on her head, and a table cloth wrapped around her, while two bodies sat on each side of her, wrapping an arm around each of her shoulders, though she struggled to get out of their hold.

"I thought I said not to touch me...Are you guys ok?"

Chiyume asked, smelling salt and water.

"We're so happy..." Hikaru began.

"That we found you safe and sound." Kaoru ended.

"But that still doesn't count for earl-" But she was cut off.

_**"And we're sorry about earlier. We didn't mean to call you those things**_

She sighed in defeat, then felt two faces rub against hers,

making her jolt in surprise and her ears and tails popped out on instinct.

She covered her ears in embarrassment, her eyes closed, waiting for the insults,

until she felt two hands gently pull her hands off and began to rub her fox ears, making her purr and lean into the touch.

**_"Have you forgotten that you already showed us this form?_**

**_We weren't disgusted by it then and we still aren't now."_**

Not noticing a familiar presence, she purred and snuggled in between the boys, about to fall asleep, when the table was knocked over.

**"AND JUST WHO, made you boys think, that you could touch my cousin without getting my say into at least dating her?"**

Snapping her head up, her eyes widen and she smiled in glee,

glomping the stranger and making the twins look at him in confusion.

"Ne, ne, cuz! I was wondering when you would arrive!"

She said happily, making the twins eyes widen slightly.

Finally remembering the other two, Chiyume turned to the twins, smirked and pointed up at the taller male.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Meet my cousin, Haku Yamashita!"

Staring back at them, was a tall, silver- haired boy with calculating red eyes.

"Nice to meet you boys. But aren't you the boys that hurt my cousin right here?" he asked them, eyeing the two of them carefully.

"It's alright now, Haku. They apologized and I forgave them, right boys?" she asked, turning towards the two of them.

They both nodded their heads quickly, seeing the murderous look her cousin gave them behind her back.

"Well then," he said, smiling gently at Chiyume,"Lets get you back to the others okay, kid?"

"HEY!" She snapped playfully, jumping onto his back and grabbing his silver ears, making him whimper at the hard pull.

Their eyes widening, they noticed a long wolf tail wagging behind Haku it's tips barely touching the ground.

Then noticing they were left, they scrambled to their feet and ran after the two demon cousins.

* * *

_Later..._

They had finally made it back, when three blurs tackled the two cousins to the ground, making them laugh at the others enthusiasm.

"We're fine, Myasaki,Pugsley, and Wednesday."

Haku chuckled, looking at his younger cousins with a crazy grin.

"CHIYUME!" Myasaki yelled, glomping her older sister to the ground, crying into her shoulder.

* * *

**AND...SCENE! -claps hand together in one of those movie square clip thingies motion- SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THOSE MOVIE SQUARE THINGIES THEY USE WHEN THEY SAY CUT OR SCENE ARE CALLED!**

**Me: That's a wrap! Please R&R! Or no cookie for you!**

**Also am going to do a challenge, as I know how so of you readers like to do those. -grins sadistically- I'm doin the date scene with Hika-kun, Chi-chan and Kao-kun! **

**Now! You , as the readers, get to decide what outfits those 3 wear and where they go on they're date, as well as what costumes the gang wear.**

**I don't want to do something similar the Hika-kun and Haru-chan's date, so I'm open to any ideas! So please, let me know and I'll pick the best one and the rest will be used for later dates or Tamaki and Haku dates and/or Kyoya and Myasaki dates also! ^ ^ So please let me know!d**

_Lots of love,_

_Bloodyredblackwolf_

_(1) Bat man pole- Because I strongly believe that everyone with more than 2 floors to a house needs one of these._

_(2) Lurch - Becuz I was watching Addams Family when I was writing tht part and I thought, why not have the twins be relatives to the awesomly creepy and spooky Addams family?! xD_


End file.
